


Yes, Tom - Chapter 20

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Yes, Tom [21]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	Yes, Tom - Chapter 20

The next few weeks were a blur of activity, and really, that was good, because it didn't give us much time to dwell on anything. The shoot finally ended, and we had the wrap party, which was so much fun. I met Tom's family, which was a little uncomfortable at first, since we're from such incredibly different backgrounds. However, they were all so welcoming, and put me immediately at ease. Tom kept getting invited to all sorts of events, and of course he wanted me to go with him. I stayed in the background, waiting on the sidelines until he was finished being photographed or interviewed. I couldn't believe how often we were out. 

I wasn't really sure what to get Tom for Christmas. I mean, I wanted to get him something meaningful, and I certainly didn't have thousands of dollars to spend like he did. I thought about getting him something like a paddle or a leather strap, but it just didn't seem… enough. I really wanted a gift that was special. Unique. Reflected how I felt about him. I fretted over it constantly in the weeks leading up to Christmas.

Tom and I had casually chatted before about certain types of body modification. Tom was really into the idea of some kind of tattoo, but I really wasn't. It's not that I was worried about us breaking up or anything, not really, but I was uncomfortable about having initials or something like that on my flesh. It just seemed… too much. As much as I _belonged_ to him, I never wanted to feel like a piece of property. That's not how our particular relationship worked. I thought piercing would be good, and I especially liked clitoral hood piercings. I thought they were so beautiful and they seemed so incredibly erotic. Tom loved the idea until he found out about the 4-6 weeks it would take to heal. While I assured him there were plenty of other ways to have sex (and ways he infinitely preferred, actually), he said no, it was too long. His reasoning was, "Where is the fun in controlling your orgasms if you can't have them at all?" He thought nipple piercings would be perfect. He loved the aesthetic aspect, especially the symmetry of having both nipples pierced, and the idea of being able to tug at them during sex. Plus, he got really turned on just thinking about watching the actual piercing occur. However, I shuddered at the thought. I hated having my nipples bit and even pinching was sometimes too much when Tom got over-zealous. I knew they would look amazing, but I just wasn't certain if I was brave enough to go through with it. Tom was a tad disappointed, but he understood. So we reached an impasse, and didn't discuss it any further.

When Christmas drew closer, though, and I tried to think of a proper gift, a gift that would reflect the myriad of emotions that Tom stirred in me, and how much I wanted to make up for my mistakes and start fresh, my mind kept going back to that. I knew it would mean more than any mundane gift would and I was positive he would love the idea of a physical reminder of my submission to him. I was still scared, but honestly, the desire to give him something so wonderful outweighed my fears and I made the decision to give it to Tom as a Christmas gift. So, about a week before Christmas, I made plans to have a consultation. 

Now, this was not easy, obviously, as Tom wasn't working at this point, and neither was I. Therefore, I was required to ask permission to go pretty much anywhere, and to tell him where I was going. Because of the private, intimate nature of the gift, I couldn't exactly ask his sisters to go with me, and while Sarah was still in London, I didn't know if I could really trust her not to make a big deal out of it. Plus what was I supposed to say, "Hey I need to stop by and see about a piercing"? So I sat Tom down, and explained that I wanted to get him a very special present for Christmas, and I needed to go out for a little bit, by myself. After promises that it would indeed be worth it, he let me go, sending me with a driver. I went in for the consultation, and they agreed to schedule a private time after the store was closed, to avoid prying eyes. 

We planned for Christmas with Tom's family, so we had our own Christmas on Christmas Eve. Tom bought me so much stuff, it was… embarrassing almost. He bought me enough lingerie to last a lifetime, although part of that was because he had gradually developed very specific demands for what he allowed me to wear (only lace or satin bikini-cut panties, black or red, no patterned fabric, and the bra and panties had to be a matching set). Lots of garter belts and stockings, too, of course. He also got me a new iPad, since the iPad I had was returned to Marvel. My favorites though, were the books, including vintage editions of _Justine_ by the Marquis de Sade and _The Hunger_ by Anaïs Nin. 

I just gave Tom a few little gifts: a leather belt, some cologne, and a couple of books, one of which was a collection of pro-sex feminist essays on BDSM. I didn't actually tell Tom what his real gift was, just that it was very special and that we had to wait until the day after Christmas to pick it up. The appointment was for 9:30 PM on the 26th, and I made sure we didn't make any plans for the whole day. We wanted a day to spend together at home, anyway, since we had been constantly out and about during the holiday season. Tom decided to make it a free day, which I honestly was looking forward to because we hadn't had one in a while, and I was hoping Tom would finally break my no-orgasm rule. It had been almost three days since I had been allowed to orgasm, due to my ever-present brattiness manifesting itself during a last-minute Christmas shopping trip. Plus, free days made him so wonderfully aggressive and forceful, which I loved.

He did not disappoint. At a little before 8 that morning I was awoken, although not completely, by Tom's voice in my ear and his cock pressed against my already-wet slit. His hair was wet, and he smelled like lavender soap, so he must have been up for a while. I was on my side, with my leg bent, leaning forward a bit. He was rubbing the tip back and forth along my wetness, whispering, "Wake up, love." Sunlight was just beginning to filter through our windows, and it was so quiet, it almost felt like a dream. The tip of his cock slid in and an airy moan floated out of my throat, but that wasn't enough for Tom. "Elizabeth," he chided, his voice gradually becoming deeper as I failed to respond quickly enough, "my patience is wearing thin. Wake up. _Now._ " I was about to answer him, honestly, but sleep was still clutching my cognizance rather tightly, and I hesitated just a moment, my eyelids closing again, ever-so-slightly. So heavy. So tired. Obviously finding my behavior unacceptable, Tom grabbed my hips and buried his cock inside me. I yelped, suddenly very awake and very aware of my mistake. Pushing my head down, he drove into me roughly, thrusting several times before pulling out unceremoniously and fisting me by the hair. He yanked me closer to him as I gasped, pleading, "I'm sorry, sir, I'm awake. I'm awake!"

"Mmm-hmm. You're awake now are you? And whose schedule are we following, yours?" He began to spank me, each smack reverberating through our bedroom as I squirmed uncomfortably beneath him. "Stay. Still." Letting go of my hair, he grabbed one of my wrists, twisting it behind my back to control my movement, then spanked harder.

"I'm s-sorry, sir, _p-please,_ " I begged piteously, each blow making me stutter.

"You deserve an award in convenient backtracking do you realize that, pet?" He smacked me one last time, then let go. "Lie on your back, pillow under your head. I want your hands underneath the pillow, and they _will not move_. Understood?"

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir," I offered, hoping he wasn't too angry. Plus by this point I really wanted him to fuck me properly. 

"Don't thank me yet," he uttered, almost to himself more than to me. Straddling my chest, he gripped me by the hair and lifted my head up, then pushed two fingers into my mouth, venturing farther and farther until I choked a little. "Oh darling, you're going to have to do better than that." He looked down at me, his eyes narrowing. "I'm going to fuck your mouth now, sweetheart. You will not gag, you will not move your hands. You will take my cock completely into your throat, and you will not whimper or cry. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," I replied, my voice tiny and tentative. We'd never tried it before, not like this anyway. I was a little apprehensive. Tom's cock was huge, and while I'd learned to adjust, and could deep throat him almost without any issues, this was much different. And I knew he wasn't going to be exactly gentle after my poor behavior.

Taking his cock in one hand, my hair still in his other, he commanded gruffly, "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue. Now lick it." I did as I was told, running my tongue up and down as far as I could along his rigid length, using the underside, the tip, trying to please him. I _did_ love having his cock in my mouth. The sharp but soothing taste of pre-ejaculate, the way his tongue moved unconsciously somewhat in unison with my own. Sounds began to form in my throat, like a sigh with a moan caught inside. I knew the noises I made drove him wild and I tried to use this to my advantage. "Mmm… _yes_ , that's a good girl. Lick your juices off my cock, darling." He tightened his grip on my hair, roughly, but I knew he was testing me and I refused to whimper. Instead, I moaned softly. "Yes, there, oh god your tongue is fucking amazing. And those beautiful sounds you make… Such a good girl." Adjusting forward a little bit, he drew my head closer to his cock. "Open up. Your tongue stays out, understood?"

"Yes, s-," I tried to answer, but before I could he had already begun to enter my mouth. He went steadily, pushing his cock into my mouth about halfway and stopping. Then he angled forward, cradling my head with both hands, one still clutching my hair, the other closer to the nape of my neck. Then he rocked his hips, pumping deeply into my throat.

"Open wider. Tongue out farther." His tip was still jutting against the back of my tender throat and each time I ended up clenching my muscles, causing me to gag just barely. "Relax your throat, or it's just going to be harder for you, darling. Do as you're told." I did, and he slid into my throat, then began to roll his hips, allowing his cock to go farther each time. At first, it was okay, but then he laid my head down and placed his hands on the headboard. This gave him a lot more leverage, and his body's desires began to overtake his patience. Tom began to thrust deeper, faster, and he could tell I was starting to tighten up again. "Don't fight it. Open up," he ordered in a soft yet stern voice, but I was still struggling. "I mean it darling, do as you're told. You're getting it one way or the other."

I closed my eyes, focusing on the sensations and trying to ignore everything else. _Tom. I love his cock in my mouth. I love the smell of his freshly-showered body, mixed with the unmistakable scent of his semen, the little grunts, the scratch of pubic hair against my lips. I love pleasing him. I love him._ It helped me to calm down, allowing me to release my fears and let it happen. Bearing down, he began to fuck my mouth completely, his back arched, head thrown back, and the feeling was incredible. It was a thrill, having so much power and yet none at all. Once I allowed myself to, it felt amazing. "Oh fuck, that's a… good… girl. Oh fuck Elizabeth, I'm going to come in your throat, _oh fucking god_ yes!"

Not much warning, really, but it was fine. I had worried about choking, but it was actually easier this way. His cock was so deep into my throat, I barely even felt it. One hand in my hair again for the final push, he began to tremble, riding the climax out, his breathing erratic as pleasure overtook him. Then he relaxed, barely moving, for what seemed like a minute, although it probably was only a few seconds. He finally pulled out and sat back on his heels, his wet cock now between my breasts, a look of utter bliss washing over his face. "Dear god, Elizabeth. You did a _very_ good job, darling. Such a good girl." I smiled a demure smile and Tom reached under the pillow, interlacing his fingers in mine for a moment, then letting go. He kissed me so softly, like his tongue was flowing into my mouth, then rolled over next to me and curled his hand around my waist. His voice playful and relaxed, he cocked an eyebrow at me and grinned. "I think that deserves a reward, don't you?"

"Oh, yes, sir… please?" As he moved his fingers up, pinching my nipples, then sucking them lazily, I thought about the piercing appointment and how excited Tom would be. He began to bite them, gently at first, then harder, tugging at them, but I didn't cry or whine like I normally would. It actually felt… better this time. Made the throbbing between my legs stronger. More intense. 

Pushing my hips off the bed, begging him to touch me but not saying a word, I bit my lip as he moved his hand lower, the pace pure agony. Fingers tempting me, but not going near enough, or fast enough, and I wanted to plead, but I didn't want to seem impatient or ungrateful. Agony. I tried to stay still. He trailed his index finger across my lower abdomen, along to where my thigh meets my hip. Teeth still on my nipples, he kept tracing lower, curving over to my wet slit. He dipped in just enough to coat his fingertips in my wetness, and I whined softly, my breath shaky, my skin twitching. Finally, he slid up between my folds until he stopped, pushing his fingertip against my clit, but not moving. I moaned loudly, the sound escaping from my throat almost like a cough, against my will, my body betraying me. "Oh darling, it's okay. There's my girl. Does that feel good?"

"Oh god yes sir it feels _so good_ , please…" I inhaled sharply as he started to rub little circles, massaging my clit gently, but building speed quickly. He took mercy on me, and wasn't going to torture me any longer. I spread my legs farther apart, writhing, so ready. His lips found mine again and it had been so long, as I began to come, I screamed into his mouth, the release so welcome and so freeing. Convulsing under his hand, but he did not stop, even after my climax had abated. "Please no I can't, I…"

"Yes you can, and you will. _Show me._ " Breath in my ear, that voice, tantalizing yet still forceful. He kept his fingers moving furiously, his hand following my squirming body. God his arms so strong… I just lived for him to control me utterly.

"I… but I…" Discomfort, relentless pressure, urgency. 

"Shh… Show. Me." 

Like a switch being reset, the wall crumbled and it began again. My body could only obey, and I succumbed once more. "Oh fuck… _oh fuck_!" The second one quick and dirty, more intense but almost a tease. Once my movements slowed, he pulled his fingers away, pushing them into my mouth. There was no need to tell me, I did it instinctively, sucking until I could no longer taste my own body and he removed them, then kissed me deeply. "Oh god, Tom…"

Tom could always tell. How many times, how long to wait, how hard to push. He knew my body so well, and he knew my heart now, too. I felt so exposed with him, but not in a bad way; he knew my every desire, my every weakness and strength, and just knew how to make me feel perfect. He made me feel perfect. "I love you, Elizabeth. So beautiful… you are my perfect girl."

"I love you so much. Thank you, sir. Really. I'm so sorry I didn't wake up." He pulled me to him and I laid my head against his chest.

"You are forgiven darling, of course. However, it is something you need to work on. For New Year's, I'd like for us to re-assess some of our relationship goals." He hugged me tightly, laying his cheek against my head, humming quietly.

"I think more specific rules would be helpful for me." I held my breath a bit, then asked, "What do you think?" I waited patiently for his reaction, hoping it was positive, although I knew if it was something I needed, Tom would give it to me.

"I totally agree, love. I think a clearer set of rules would help us both, as would a list of goals we'd like to achieve. It can be our New Year's resolution." He rubbed my back affectionately and we fell back asleep. 

****

The rest of the day was spent basically being lazy, having more sex, and working on our respective goals and rules. Tom gave me a few days to go through and compile my own list, and he would read over it and we would discuss it when he was finished with his. We spent some time online, looking at other people's ideas of rules (or contracts), until we realized that wasn't what we wanted. Our relationship, our dynamic, was so different. There were so many things that we disagreed with, and so many things about our life that others would also disagree with in turn. Plus, neither of us wanted a contract. We wanted something more fluid. We agreed that we needed to instead focus on what _we_ wanted and needed, and not worry about what anyone else thought or said. 

As we finally got ready to go, I was a tumult of nerves and excitement, but I kept the secret, no matter how many things Tom offered me, jokingly, in exchange for my revelation (including a 'get out of punishment free card'). I gave him the directions, but still didn't tell him where we were actually going. Of course, once he saw the piercing shop, Tom immediately figured it out. "Oh… my… god, Elizabeth!?" He parked the car, then grabbed my hand and stared at me, his eyes widened with excitement. "Really?!"

I took his other hand in mine and turned towards him, keeping my lids partially lowered. "Before we go inside, I want you to know that this is a gift only for you. If our relationship ever… _ends…"_

"It won't." 

"I know, but… I just want you to know. It's for you. It's a gift. For you only. I'd take them out." I looked up and he leaned in, but didn't kiss me.

"Know that it won't. I love you." Then he brushed his lips against mine, his hand around the nape of my neck. 

"I love you, too. I know." I squeezed his hand, reassuringly, and smiled. "Let's go get your present."

The shop was closed, so we had to go around back. There were only two people present, as I had discussed with them the need for ultimate discretion. I must say, though, it was a little unnerving. The piercer had to assess my nipples, then pick and mark the best spot for the actual piercing while I stood there, topless. When I made the appointment, I originally told her that I wanted to use lidocaine, but when I was there, I changed my mind and decided against it. If I really had trouble, I would opt for it on the second one, but the first one I wanted to try to get through the pain and use it to work on my pain-coping skills. Plus, Tom was there to calm me down. 

I lay back and she put some kind of forceps thing on my nipple. Tom held my hand and kissed my forehead. "Ready?" I nodded my head and breathed out while she pushed the needle through, imagining a small ray of light going in and out of me. She left the needle there and cleaned it off with alcohol. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as I thought it would. Strangely, my clitoris throbbed. She then put the barbell in and secured it and we got ready to do the second one.

Tom leaned in, whispering a breathy, "I love you. So much. _Perfect._ "

"I love you, too, Tom. You can video the other one, if you want." I knew he'd love it, but wouldn't ever ask.

"Oh god, Elizabeth, you're killing me. Seriously? Are you sure?" I smiled, nodding my head. He got up and looked at my nipple up close. "It's so beautiful, darling. Exquisite." He pulled out his phone and took a quick photo, then tried to find the best angle to video the second one.

I thought it would be just as easy, but it was actually worse. Tom still held my hand, but he was busy trying to make sure the video turned out. At least the camera made me want to be brave, and I stayed silent, albeit furrowing my brow and gritting my teeth. As I sat there, staring at Tom's big goofy grin and watching him fuck with his phone, I was somewhat disappointed. I had expected this big experience, that it would somehow make us bond more or bring us together spiritually… something. I wasn't quite sure. When that didn't happen, I was a little let down. 

"Are you okay?" Once we were finished, he put the phone away and kissed me. "This is the best present ever, darling. Best ever. This means so much to me, Elizabeth. I love you more than anything. _Thank you._ " When Tom said that to me, I realized I was expecting things that were counter to the whole point of the piercing. I was giving him a gift, and it would bond us, but the excitement and enjoyment was supposed to be his more than mine. I knew, more than anything, that the true bonding part would come later. Every day I looked in the mirror, every time I undressed for him, every time we made love: we would see the reminder and we would both know… _I belong to him_.


End file.
